


In Shibuki's Futon

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dive!! (Anime)
Genre: Caught, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Yoichi and Tomoki have their first kiss in Shibuki's bedroom. On Shibuki's futon, to be more exact.
Relationships: Fujitani Youichi/Sakai Tomoki
Kudos: 14





	In Shibuki's Futon

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kept trying to turn into an ot3, but I have something different planned for them. 💕

Yoichi and Tomoki have their first kiss in Shibuki's bedroom. On Shibuki's futon, to be more exact.

Yoichi was still pouting over Shibuki  _ actually having a girlfriend _ when Tomoki blindsided him with his offer: "Since neither of us have kissed anyone yet… maybe… maybe _we_ could kiss each other?"

Yoichi had sat up quickly, prepared to chew Tomoki out for pitying him- but Tomoki's downcast eyes and scarlet cheeks stopped him. Tomoki isn't joking… He's  _ seriously _ offering his first kiss to Yoichi. He rubbed the back of his neck, his own face feeling hot.

They shouldn't be doing this. Two boys kissing is...

"If- if you want to, I guess," Tomoki's head snapped up, eyes wide, "but just this once!" Yoichi hurried to add. 

"Right!" Tomoki nodded quickly, scooting across the blankets on his knees.

And here they still sit, nearly five minutes later, knees to knees, simply staring at each other and growing increasingly more nervous. Neither one knows how to start this, but Yoichi supposed that since he's older, he should probably do _something._ Shibuki won't be washing dishes forever!

"Okay," Tomoki startles when Yoichi speaks, "I'm going to- to kiss you."

"Right!" Tomoki shifts, getting more comfortable, and Yoichi takes a deep breath. His heart is fluttering wildly against the inside of his chest and Yoichi tries to remember anything-  _ anything- _ he's ever heard, seen, or read about kissing-

This is stupid. He should stop this. He's three years older- he ought to know better. Kissing Tomoki would be-

Yoichi's arms move without him telling them to. His fingers are trembling slightly when they cup Tomoki's cheeks. Tomoki's long, black eyelashes flutter closed, hiding crystal blue eyes, and Yoichi feels a little braver when he's not being watched so closely. Should he- should he close his own eyes?

He takes another deep breath and closes his own eyes before leaning in to press their lips together. It's… definitely not perfect. It doesn't send sparks through his body or anything like the movies… but it does make his heart skip a beat. He wonders if it's too much pressure- or maybe not enough? Should he- does he move? Open his mouth or?? 

Unsure of himself, Yoichi pulls away just Tomoki's face, his flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. Tomoki looks up at him from under his lashes and Yoichi feels his heart skip again. "Could… could we try one more time..?" Tomoki asks quietly. Yoichi gives a small nod before moving forward, eager to try again. 

This kiss feels better- Yoichi tilts his head just a bit, so their noses don't bump this time. Yoichi startles when Tomoki's hand cups his own against his cheek and leans into the kiss. His hands are warm and steady, his lips firm yet soft; warmth is blooming in his chest, spreading through his body. Tomoki's left hand cups the back of his neck and Yoichi's lips part slightly on a sharp inhale, breaking their kiss. They don't back away this time. Their noses brush, slightly labored breaths mingling as they stare at one another.

Yoichi isn't sure who makes the first move, but then they're kissing again, and he feels so warm.

Their lips part and it's wet and messy and Yoichi is certain it's not a  _ good _ kiss- but it's not like either one of them have any prior experience or anything to compare it to! He shifts, not wanting to part from Tomoki, and his hands slip up, fingers tangling in messy raven locks. His heart is hammering in his chest, Tomoki's fingers are holding onto his shirt, the back of his neck-

He swipes his tongue over the roof of Tomoki's mouth, experimenting, and Tomoki shivers, a small whimper escaping, and Yoichi is on fire.

He needs more. 

He wants to hear absolutely every sound Tomoki can make.

He needs-

"So this is why you two can't keep a girlfriend?" Yoichi jerks, startled, eyes flying open and hands returning to his lap with a slap. Shibuki is standing in the doorway of the bedroom, eyebrows raised and arms folded over his chest. 

"No! N-no, t-this was-" Yoichi stammers, eyes flitting around the room as cold dread begins to fill his stomach. Tomoki is still kneeling in front of him, long fingers gently pressed against plush lips. All their kissing has made them look even pinker, even fuller- he shouldn't want to in this situation, this very, very bad situation, but he wants to kiss Tomoki again-

"Easy there," Shibuki steps into the room and closes the door. "What you two do in your free time is absolutely none of my business. There ain't nothing to be ashamed of." Yoichi swallows, relief overshadowing his fear. "Except for kissing on my futon!"

Yoichi gives a choked laugh, hands coming up to cover his face. "Sorry."

"Yoichi..?" Tomoki's voice is soft, laced with nerves. He's anxious too, Yoichi knows. When he drops his hands, Yoichi smiles reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Tomo."

"Really..?" Tomoki's teeth tug at his bottom lip, fingers knotted together in his lap. "You're not… upset? Or disgusted..?" He asks quietly. Yoichi's hands cup Tomoki's cheeks, making Tomoki's eyes meet his.

"I'm not. I'm the farthest thing from disgusted right now," Tomoki's eyes seem to shine even brighter. "I… I'd like to do that again. Soon."

"Could you do it  _ not in my futon??" _ Shibuki snaps, flopping down onto the futon beside them. "Have a little bit of decency!" Yoichi shoots him a glare and Tomoki laughs as they dutifully separate, allowing Shibuki to take his own futon back. "I swear to god, if I wake up in the middle of the night because you two are getting frisky-"

A pillow hits Shibuki in the face, courtesy of a scarlet Yoichi. "Shut up!"

Shibuki throws it back and the fight begins. Yoichi isn't sure there's actually a clear winner, but they eventually call it quits and tuck in for bed. With Shibuki in the middle, there's no way he and Tomoki could sneak kisses, let alone anything else.

"Yoichi?" Tomoki's voice is soft. 

"Yeah?" He replies, just as quietly. Tomoki is quiet for a long moment, and Yoichi wonders if he should sit up-

"I think I like you." Yoichi's heart thuds in his chest. 

"I think… I like you too." Yoichi whispers. He smiles at the ceiling, chest feeling warm again-

"I think you both need to go to sleep."


End file.
